Google video (barraki series) script version
Note: this here is a script of an old bionicle google video series i watched a long time ago, it was called barraki but as i watched it i wondered if i could make a series like that but few years ago i heard the series was gone due to update issues and youtube getting popular with videos (no offence youtube!) so however i still memorize the series and its characters, plus i even kept a screenshot of the creator of the barraki series mocs. so in desperation i decided to post what i think would be a script of the barraki series and i hope everyone would love to read, even though i didn't own his barraki series i still like for everyone to get into it. remember this series wasn't posted on youtube. p.s i don't own the series story Barraki #1 Takadox: well does anyone know why i called this meeting? Mantax: no got no clue, why? Takadox: well it seems our owner hasn't got eleik or pridak, so that means we have no leader. who would like to be our leader? (carapar raises his arm) Carapar: oh oh me me pick me oh me me (mantax hits carapar) Kalmah: well since the red guys are always the leaders, i be the leader until he gets pridak. takadox: okay so kalmah is our leader, now the owner is planing to get the toa marhi, what do we know about them? Kalmah: they have huge machines called cordak blasters, which they stole from us. Takadox: they didn't steal this from us kalmah! so any ideas on how to defeat them. (Carapar raises his arm again) Carapar: oh oh oh pick me me me pick me me! (takadox sighs) Takadox: carapar? Carapar: i thought maybe if we destroy the owners computer, that way he can't earn them online. Taxadox: that must be any good idea i've ever heard of but okay we'll be on teams. mantax your with me kalmah your with carapar! Carapar: yay i now with im not with taxadox. takadox: rearanging our teams... im with carapar. Carapar: Darn! (a while later) Carapar: hows it going there takadox? Takadox: WHAT DO YOU THINK IM DOING! Kalmah: you guys are slow pokes! Takadox: im up whohooh lets go this way? (takadox falls down the stairs) Carapar: great idea takadox, let get going! (couple falls later) Kalmah: you know what? Takadox: carapar, the next time you come up with an idea, im not gonna take it. takadox: THE OWNER'S COMING! kalmah: well i hope he doesn't have homework to do? owner: aw darn it is, well anyway its time for dinner. Kalmah: okay that was close. (barraki enter the owners office) Kalmah: well no one told us anything about two computers! Mantax: whi... which is it? Takadox:i have no idea! Kalmah: im guessing its the black one? takadox: i hope your right kalmah? Kalmah: don't worry, i'm a red bionicle and a squid; i know everything. takadox: it does seem pretty isn't it? okay i'll go over and cut the wires! mantax you and kalmah can attack the actual computer and carapar break the screen. Mantax and Kalmah: no problemo Carapar: why do i have to break the screen? (carapar notices a switch on top of the screen) Carapar: hey! whats this button do? maybe it breaks the screen? (Carapar pushes the button) Carapar: got it! (Kalmah appears in front of carapar) Kalmah:uh which button did you press this time carapar? Carapar: i pushed the button, maybe it broke the screen? (kalmah looks at the screen and notices an wallpaper desktop image of jaller marhi on it) Kalmah: (screams) ahhhhhh ah a toa marhi! (takadox climes up to the desk) Takadox: this better not be a joke kalmah?! (Takadox notices the screen and the image of jaller marhi) Carapar, Kalmah and Takadox: (yells) RUUUN! (Mantax climes up onto the desk in front of carapar, kalmah and takadox!) Mantax: hey guys whats the trouble? hey guys stop running. (takadox smashes onto mantax as he lays on the desk) Mantax: ooh (kalmah runs over mantax) Mantax: ugh (carapar steps on mantax) Mantax: aayyy, ughhh (meanwhile in the owner's room on his shelf) Takadox: well that was a compleate of time! Carapar: actully it was kinda fun (barraki shove carapar from the shelf) Carapar: ahhhh (Carapar lands on the floor.) Barraki #2 dekar's fault Previously on barraki: the barraki tried to destroy the owners computer, but they compleatley and here we see kalmah and carapar having a converstion Kalmah: why have you got a horn on your head? Carapar: its my birthday kalmah: oh kayyy well lets get back on the shelf (kalmah and carapar get on the shelf with takadox and mantax, but notices toa iruini with them.) Kalmah: hey whats this guy in our shelf Takadox: you see mantax hired a new story teller so we can defeat the toa marhi Kalmah: oh well thats interesting Carapar: hey whats more greater than saying happy birthday to me? Mantax: yeah yeah yeah, happy old birthday, so what was it you were saying takadox? Takadox: (asking iruini) whats that one about the zamor of time? Toa iruini: okay... once upon a ti... Mantax:hang on a sec you said that this story didn't have and ending Toa iruini: once... the great beings created a zamor of time, that being the mask of time blah blah blah blah. anyway they decided to hide it somewhere in this place, which is guarded by a trap, waiting for its true owner to claim it. Kalmah:me! (dekar appears on the shelf) Dekar: oh its me me me its me me come on its me! Takadox: WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!? anyway, we need to find this zamor of time so we can destroy the toa marhi. Mantax: so if theres anyone to claim this zamor, would that be me? Toa iruini: (grones) no, so go find it? cause im outta here (notices the canister) hey whats up with the canister? (toa iruini reaches the other shelf and enters it.) toa 1: glad to see ya back with us iruini dekar: wait a sec their going to get the sphere to destroy the toa marhi, i must stop them before they take our last hope. Kalmah: wait a second, wheres carapar gone? Carapar: im taking the good idea way whooh Taxadox: no no no carapar your gonna end up (carapar lands on the first floor stairs) Takadox: i did warn you, kalmah this is exacly what i think of you. (takadox hits kalmah) (kalmah falls down the stairs) Carapar: i just come up with a great idea! Takadox: carapar what are you doing? (carapar toses takadox to the down the stairs) (takadox lands on the ground with kalmah and mantax laid there) Carapar: oh it wasn't i hate stairs (carapar notices the stairs pole) Carapar: hold on another great idea! (carapar surfs on the stairs pole like a slide) Carapar: wee cowabunga (carapar lands on his feet to the floor) Carapar: knarlly dude Takadox: carapar i really really hate you! Carapar: what a nice thing to say to me Takadox: now this zamor of time, where do you think we should find it. Kalmah: well it can't be in the office, it has to be somewhere important to the master... how about the landroom. Carapar: are we there yet? Kalmah: no Carapar: are we there yet? Takadox: no we are not, carapar Carapar: are we there yet? Mantax: NO! Carapar: are we there yet? Mantax: (roars) (Mantax hits carapar) Dekar: oh no they see me! Carapar: it looks like a car?, run its mustang sally! Mantax: hey guys stop running? Taxadox: okay the trap's used Kalmah: where where is it? Takadox: wha oh that stinking matoran took it! Dekar: run dekar! run! Takadox: ha ha we got you here. Dekar: wait a sec i can take on all of you. Barraki #3 revenge of the chibis previously on barraki: the barraki tried to get the zamor of time to use against the toa marhi, but they compleatley, it all cause of dekar, and the effect of the zamor of time worn off and we see the barraki just having fun. Mantax: come on squileylings come on come on it isn't that difficult? squidlylings: (squek) Kalmah: hey hey! watch the tenticle? squidlylings: (squek) Mantax: good squidlylings squidlylings: (squek) (mantax points squid launcher at dekar) Mantax: heh heh Dekar: hey! what have i done? i mean what? (chibi green rahkshi lands in between of dekar and mantax) Mantax: what the heck? Chibi rahkshi: hi im a chibi rahkshi... um uh oh yeah thats right... and chibi is cute in japanese Mantax: so your chibish face somewhere else you stupid little rahkshi?! (mantax uses squid launcher at the chibi rahkshi) (chibi falls off the shelf and lands on the floor) Chibi rahkshi: you'll regreat this! Barraki #4 Kalmah: ugh the rock band's never going to get off the ground! (kalmah notices a canaster falling on top of him) Kalmah: hey what the... (canaster lands on kalmah) Barraki #5 Barraki Chrismas special: he hasn't heard of christmas Takadox: hello and welcome to a christmas edition of barraki! Mantax: uh... i forgot my line! Kalmah: it okay don't worry about it... any we were planning ideas for the christmas edition, but that clode over there... (with gudunka) Gudunka:(whispers) he's mentioning me! he's mentioning me! (with kalmah) Kalmah: ate the script! gudunka: IT TASTED VERY WEIRD! I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT takadox: will you stop lying there, you dolt? Kalmah: gudunka ain't a dolt, hey who's that guy over there! Nocturn: Takadox! Takadox: (groning) Noc-turn! Nocturn: HEY thats cute you tell it! extro arm stuff nocturn Takadox: good thing elek isn't here! Gudunka: are you going to get on with the christmas edition, or are you going to argue? Takadox: were going to argue Kalmah: no we're gonna get on with the christmas edition! Takadox: fine, then you get to work on the decorations?! (with kalmah making red and white paper chains) Kalmah: well if takadox wants me to work on the decoration then i might as well start (growns) (aproximatly five hours later) Takadox: hmm kalmah! Kalmah: (yells) TAKADOX GET OFF OF THIS BED AND HELP ME OR I KILL YOU! Takadox: (whispers) don't listen to him you guys? (Nocturn, mantax and carapar get up and get down from the bed) Carapar: okay Mantax: sure Nocturn: sure Takadox:(shouts) WHAAAT (kalmah and nocturn hang the paperchains on the shelf where jaller marhi and dekar are standing in) Jaller marhi: hey what are you guys doing anyway? (barraki zoom from the shelf) Dekar: i think their afraid of you? (meanwhile with carapar and mantax trying to hang the paperchain) Carapar: so what do i do with it? do i throw it or lower it? Mantax: lower it, lower it, lower no don't throw it? (carapar throws the chain as it hits mantax and in the process mantax falls to the floor) Mantax: now don't do that again, i already have a lost few parts and a broken finger (mantax climes up again with one end of the chain while carapar has the other) Mantax: lower it, lower it, lower YES Carapar: yay! i did it. meanwhile in one side of the room ruled by brick heads (note: what the person who made the barraki series on google video ment by brickheads, he's refering to the bionicle minifigures of 2006 i hope this helps you guys, so i know most of you haven't watched the barraki series on google videos as i have well due to google videos lack of popularity and users (no offence google videos) anyway on the lines) bionicle brickhead 1: look i know this sounds weird, today im not gonna fight you... its christmas Bionicle brickhead 2: what the heck is this christmas you speak of? Bionicle brickhead 1: WHAT! HEY GUYS HE HASN'T HEARD OF CHRISTMAS! Bionicle brickhead 3: he hasen't heard of christmas? Bionicle brickhead 4: what da ya mean he hasen't heard of christmas? Bionicle Brickhead 2: what is it bionicle brickhead 5: christmas he hasen't heard of it? Bionicle brickhead 6: he hasen't heard of christmas no thats stupid thats insane, he little intellegence than reidak Bionicle brickhead 7: christmas he hasn't heard of it Bionicle Brickhead 8: what he hasent heard of christmas, oh my, oh my mata nui thats crazy! uh what is it anyway? All Bionicle brickheads: HE HASEN'T HEARD OF CHRISTMAS! Bionicle brickhead 2: what the heck is it? (with kalmah) Kalmah: he hasent heard of chistmas? (Hewkii marhi lands on the barraki) Hewkii marhi: he hasen't heard of christmas? Kalmah: um guys... its a marhi run! (all barraki except carapar ran away while screaming) Carapar: hey who are you? Hewkii marhi: i am brave, talented and very very heroic hew... kii ...ma...rhi Carapar: ahh jellyfish head! hewkii marhi: oh come on but MY MASK DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A JELLYFISH! (vahki nuurakh appears with a few matoran behind him) Vahki nuurakh: (robotic voice) look small matoran, there is a short low like toa with a jelly fish on his head! (matoran laugh) Vahki nuurakh: (robotic voice) oh look, jellyfish head's got a ... cordak ... blaster (vahki nuurakh lays on the blue carpet floor after hewkii marhi attacked him) Vahki nuurakh: (robotic voice) me and my big voicechip! Barraki #6 the invention that almost ruined the world Barraki #7 absolute randomness Barraki #8 how to get 100,000 wiggets Gallery adavine.png|NFI moc from google video: barraki #6 if anyone has heard or seen this series and find the name of the creator of this series please inform me right away.